Seurat
Seurat the Mountain Man is part of Lord Valcua's elite guard, Valcua's Seven. He makes his appearance in Tyrant's Stars. Appearance Huge in size, green eyed, wearing clothes made from various animal hides, while massive boots finish his looks. He wears a mask to conceal the vibrant red maze drawn on his face. Biography Seurat is part of an ancient race of giants called, mountain man. Five thousand years ago, Seurat lived in the heavily wooded depths of the mountains with his father. His mother died young, and unable to endure the cruel elements, his siblings all died as well. It was a hard life for Seurat, hunting mountain dragons, stone dogs, death bears and the like for food, stripping them of their hide so they could trade it with huntsmen or woodcutters once a year for machetes, rifles and ammunition. In those days, mountain man got along with humans pretty well, and often helped humans who needed help. But one day, during the winter of Seurat's fifth year, a noble suffering from a bad stab wound wandered into the cavern where the two giant lived. When he asked for their aid, Seurat and his father had no reason to drive him way, and treated him using feverbane grass and bloodsucking bugs. Unfortunately, a group of human soldiers discovered them. They drove a stake through the Noble's heart on the spot, and because the two mountain men helped him, Seurat and his father were shot, among the people who shot them where humans they helped in the past. His father died, but Seurat was saved by a cigarette case in his pocket that stopped the bullet, which the Noble gave to him as gratitude. Even though one bullet missed his vital spot, a dozen others lodged in him and he also lost an eye. Because the Noble appeared to be a close friend of the Ultimate Noble Valcua, Seurat, received help from Valcua himself when he promised him to become his servant. Powers and Abilities Maze- Seurat wields a bizarre power of evasion, he can draw a maze that could befuddle not only people but objects and when those objects lost their way in one of Seurat's mazes, they vanished from this world, any physical attack would be nullified the instant it crossed that line, while Seurat, on the other hand, was free to strike at will. A maze from Seurat looks like a circle, only without the two ends been joined together. Later on he draws mazes on himself made out of his own blood, on his body, his face and on the inside of his palm as well. He can also trap a person in his maze making it impossible to enter or escape. Seurat also has a fast regeneration power thanks to the power of his replay cells. Paraphernalia Giant Club- Seurat's favorite weapon is a giant club, the weapon favored by the giant mountain man race that he is part of. Seurat's Long Sword- Seurat also has a Long Sword concealed under his robe, with a striped pattern ran down it from the tip to the hilt. Seurat makes use of various healing items that originated from nature, like a blood sucking bug and healing ointment. Category:Characters Category:Valcua's Seven Category:Males Category:Mountain Man Category:Bio-Men Category:Assassin Category:Hunters Category:Retainer